The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, data conversion and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of wireless message conversion.
There are several wireless communication protocols to make a data transfer connection between two devices, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN) protocol, such as the IEEE 802.11 Standard, also known as Wi-Fi™, wireless personal area network (WPAN) protocol, such as the IEEE 802.15 Standard, also known as Bluetooth™, and IEEE 802.15.4 Standard, also known as ZigBee™. These protocols allow peer-to-peer direct connections between devices.
Another protocol that may be used for exchange of data between the portable device and the external device in short ranges, for example less than 20 centimeters (cm), is a near field communication (NFC) protocol. NFC uses magnetic field induction, where one loop antenna in one device comes sufficiently close to another loop antenna in another device, effectively forming an air-core transformer in which data is transferred between the two devices.
A protocol that may be used for wireless non-contact use of radio-frequency electromagnetic fields to transfer data, usually for the purposes of automatically identifying and tracking tags attached to objects, is Radio-frequency identification (RFID) protocol that define communication between tags and readers. RFID tags are used in many industries. An RFID tag attached to a product during production thereof, allowing tracking its progress through an assembly line. RFID tags are worn by personnel as a safety measure, allowing them to be located 24 hours a day and to be quickly found in emergencies. RFID tags are also for RFID Access Control. In such implementation, purchasers purchase a ticket or pass (e.g. transportation and/or entry ticket and/or pass) and receive an RFID card, which is usually about the size of a credit card. When a purchaser enters through an access point, a radio frequency gate that includes an RFID reader picks up a signal from the card without having the purchaser remove the RFID card from her pocket and/or hand. If the RFID card doesn't have a card or holds an invalid one, the gate does not open. If the RFID card has a valid ticket or pass, it will be automatically validated.